The Scarecrow's Melody
by freddieinwonderland
Summary: Melody Tyler is a freshman in college when she meets the infamously cruel Professor Jonathan Crane. When she is invited to his home to help him with an experiment, things are set in motion that cannot be undone, and Melody's life is changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

It all started on my first day at Gotham University. I was studying to be a psychiatrist, which had been my dream since I had to go to therapy in my adolescence. I only had two classes today; pharmacology and psychology.

First was pharmacology; oh joy. I didn't want to take it, but it was required. The teacher was a Professor Crane who was probably some crotchety old man with a lisp and a beer belly.

How wrong I was.

Jonathan Crane was a tall, thin man of 30 with dark hair and icy blue eyes. He was probably one of the handsomest men I have ever laid eyes on.

I think he sensed my eyes on him, for he turned and met my gaze.

"Is there something you want, miss…?"

"Tylers; Melody Tylers."

Well, Miss Tylers, I would much appreciate if you would take your seat."

He smirked and turned back to the smart board, already writing down notes.

I sighed and sat down in the front row, quickly digging my new notebook and pencils out of my messenger bag.

Professor Crane was a hard teacher. He found obvious joy in humiliating any student who wasn't paying attention and assigned about four hours of homework gleefully.

Just as I was about to leave the classroom, I heard his voice say my name: "Miss Tyler, come here."

I walked over nervously, unsure of what he wanted.

"You did well in class today, Miss Tyler. I was rather impressed." He said, not looking up.

"Thank you, sir."

"I was wondering if you'd like to assist me in an experiment. A woman of your… intelligence… would be valuable in my work."

I gaped, hardly daring to believe it. First day of school and an incredibly hot teacher was asking me to assist him in an experiment.

"Yes! I'd love to... Sir!"

He smirked again and held out his hand. I shook it nervously, still grinning.

"I shall pick you up at your dorm at… 5:30?"

"Ok!" I said, smiling.

It was about 4:00 when I got back to my dorm. Lila was sprawled out on her bed, watching a movie on her laptop.

"Hey, Li." I said, poking her shoulder.

"Hey, Mels! How was your day?"

"It was actually fantastic!"

"Really? So Professor Crane didn't reduce you to tears like he does to everyone else?"

"No! Actually he wants me to assist him in an experiment in an hour and a half."

Lila's eyes bugged out of her skull.

"Really? The frigid king wants YOU to help him? Do you have any idea how lucky you are?"

"He doesn't do that usually?"

"No! He may be the hottest teacher in school, but he is a dick! He fucks with his student's minds and slowly destroys them until they are left sobbing in a corner, completely broken."

"That's definitely an exaggeration, Li. I highly doubt that Professor Crane is like that."

"Well, for your sake, I hope you never see that side of him."

"I think he's rather charming."

"And smoking hot." Lila giggled, winking.

I groaned and set my bag down.

"Li, shut up."

She pretended to look shocked and stared at me with a fake hurt expression on her face.

"Wow, Mels. He's already poisoning your mind against me!"

"Yes!" I said dramatically. "Next thing you know I will be wearing sweater vests and prowling the classroom, humiliating anyone who gets in my way!"

We burst out laughing, our faces screwed up in mirth.

"You should get ready." Lila said, sitting up and drying her eyes. "You gotta look hot for your DATE."

I punched her playfully on the arm.

"He is my teacher, Li. I'm not going to seduce him."

"Why not? You'd be the first. Besides, you are sexy as fuck. I'd be surprised if he didn't fall for your charms!"

"I'm just going to be his assistant!"

"Suuurrreeee! Crane has never had a student be his assistant before! This is a big deal! Wait till Max hears about this!"

"We are NOT telling Max! The last thing I need is for him to go on a jealous rampage and beat up my teacher for no reason. You know how paranoid he is."

"I don't know why you are with him! He doesn't treat you right at all." Lila said, making a face.

"I know, but I don't want to break his heart. You know I can't stand hurting people."

"Oh you sweet idiot. You are way too kind. You need to toughen up a bit! Now, let's decide what you should wear for your… assistant job…"

I threw a pillow at Lila, giggling.

"shut the fuck up!"

5:25 pm

I examined myself in the mirror, nervously fixing my t-shirt. I was wearing a led zeppelin low-neck t-shirt and skin tight green cargo pants. My hair was fixed in its usual two bunches and I was wearing my trademark black boots.

Lila wolf-whistled.

"You look hot, Mels. Professor Crane won't know what hit him!"

I groaned and rolled my eyes dramatically.

"It's 5:28! Time to go and meet your man!"

I gave her my perfect death glare and walked out the door, grabbing my black trench coat.

Professor Crane was leaning against a black mustang, looking at his watch.

"You are late." He said, his eyes not leaving his wrist.

"It's 5:32. That doesn't count as late."  
>He looked up, glaring, but his facial expression changed as soon as he saw me.<p>

"Miss Tyler. You-" He paused for a second. "You like Led Zeppelin?" He finished hurriedly, his face coloring as he eyed my cleavage subtly.

"Yea. My favorite song is Dazed and Confused."

Crane nodded, slightly impressed.

"I cannot remember the last time I met a student with such excellent taste in music." He said, smiling for the first time.

I grinned and bounced a bit in place.

"So, shall we go?"

"What is the experiment we are going to do?"

"You will see." He said, smirking.


	2. Chapter 2

Professor Crane lived in a small penthouse in the heart of Gotham. It was sparsely furnished, but rather stylish for a teacher. I looked around, intrigued at the modern design.

"Sit." He commanded, pointing at the sofa. I awkwardly obeyed, still studying the room as I sank down into the leather.

He sat across from me on an armchair, looking at me with an unreadable expression on his face.

"So, when are we getting to work?"

"In a moment, I would first like to explain to you what we are going to be doing."

He leaned towards me, his icy blue eyes piercing my gray-blue ones.

"What do you fear the most?"

Taken aback, it took me a few moments to think.

"Ummm… heights?"

"How would you react if I pushed you off of a ten-story building?"

"I'd scream and try to grab on to something. Why are you asking me this, Professor?"

"Please, call me Jonathan. Would you like a drink?"

"Ummm I thought we were doing an experiment."

"We are, I just thought I'd be hospitable."

"I'm underage."

"I won't tell."

He handed me a glass of wine and smiled, watching me drink.

I made a face and gagged. "It tastes awful!"

He grinned. "I take it you do not drink alcohol often."

"I've had champagne and sips of beer a few times." I confessed.

He laughed and shook his head, pouring himself a glass.

"When are we getting started?" I asked, gingerly setting my glass on the coffee table.

"Soon." He said, focusing on his glass as he drained it in one gulp. I squirmed uncomfortably in my seat. This was the strangest meeting I've ever had with a teacher. I could feel my phone buzzing; probably Lila wondering what was going on and sending sexual innuendos. I pulled it out too look, and Pro-ehrm.. Jonathan looked at me irritably.

"You brought your phone?"

"…yea."

"Turn it off and give it to me."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to be distracted while working, Miss Tyler."

"But we aren't working yet."

"Don't worry. I will start soon."

Something in his gaze made me feel very uncomfortable.

"What about me?"

"Why, you are the test subject, Miss Tyler."

"I-I thought I was your assistant." I said, standing up shakily. Something was definitely wrong.

"My dear Melody, that is your name right?"

I nodded and stepped back as he stood up and advanced towards me.

"Melody." He purred, running a pale finger down my face and my neck. "What do you fear?"

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was a curious grin plastered on his face as he loosened his tie.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that my clothes were removed. The second was that I was tied up on a bed, my legs spread apart indecently. I struggled in a panic, wondering where I was and why I was tied up like this. The room was rather large; one of the walls was covered by a curtain. There was a table on the right with all sorts of test tubes and beakers filled with strange liquids. The sound of a door unlocking was heard and Crane entered the room with what looked like a burlap sack in his hands.

"Did you sleep well, Melody?" he asked, noticing I was awake.

"What the hell have you done to me, you bastard?" I shrieked, struggling at my bonds.

He laughed. "But Melody you wanted to help me on an experiment didn't you?" he said, walking towards me.

"What is the experiment?" I growled.

"Do you remember the question I asked you yesterday?"

"N-no."

"I asked you what you feared, my lovely Melody." He said, leaning over me. He ran a hand through my hair, smoothing it back and kissed me on the forehead.

"As soon as I saw you in class yesterday, I knew you would be the perfect test subject for my new toxin. So frail and delicate." He purred.

I shook violently, terrified beyond belief. What sort of man was he?

"Astounding! I haven't even injected you yet and your heart rate is already climbing."

"Don't all of your subjects react this way?" I ask in horror.

"Well, to be honest my dear, you will be my first. I have yet to try my serum on another person besides myself."

"What is this serum?" I say, trying to hold back my tears.

"Why a smart girl like you should have figured it out already! Oh well, I guess I should just tell you. It is a toxin that brings out your worst fear. It accelerates the heart and drives you to insanity."

At that moment, I knew he was a madman. Willing back my tears, I gathered my courage and spat out "what the fuck is wrong with you? You're sick!"

He just laughed, throwing his head back. Even then I still found him beautiful.

I quickly felt ill, destroying that thought. It worked when he pulled the sack over his head.

"What's the mask for? W-why are you hiding your face?"

"Well I'd rather not inhale the toxin myself. How would I be able to study you?" He grinned evilly and picked up some sort of detonator.

He pressed it and suddenly my face was hit by a cloud of smoke. I coughed and gagged wildly as it filled my nostrils and mouth.

The room began to shift and distort itself, a high pitched whining filling my ears.

I looked at Professor Crane, and all I could do was scream.


End file.
